


I Won't Go (Speechless)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infidelity, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Multi, OT3, POV Female Character, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, henry does get his head out of his arse i promise, unfridgerating awesome women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Jane sighs, looking out of the window and wished the King was free. [Jane Seymour in Rewrite The Stars Verse circa December 1535/January 1536 pre joust]





	I Won't Go (Speechless)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song from the 2019 Aladdin which apparently inspired me to write this!

“Jane, you could be Queen if her majesty does not give the King a son” is what her sister Dorothy says to her once and Jane, Jane feels sick. Because she wants to be with her love, who has courted her so sweetly, who had called her Guinevere and a gentle lady from a tale and had noticed her when she was so often not looked at (not striking and intelligent like Elizabeth, not beautiful like Dorothy - “she’s plain, but obedient” Edward had said of her once and it had hurt) but she does not want to become Queen like this.

She does not want to be Queen when it would mean a child’s death. She does not want to be hated. “Never say that again, do you hear me - that is an awful thing to wish Dorothy” and her sister had stuttered to a stop, shocked at the anger in her voice.

“Janey I only meant..”

Jane waves Dorothy off and sits, her thoughts a jumble. I do not want to be hated, she thinks. I do not want to be a wife this way.

Hated more than you are already? A spiteful little voice says because Jane, Jane knows she is hated - she is not so naive as all that, however much she dreamed of being Good Queen Jane. The Queen has that - the Queen and Queen Katherine, who hates her more than the Queen herself, it seems. The court, the country…but Henry loves me, she thinks. Henry loves me and that surely matters?

And she had not sought him out, had done nothing more than dance with him, accept gifts and give her favour - a pure love between a knight and his lady that she has always been told is proper. And she could not help but love him and wish to be his wife.

Jane sighs, looking out of the window and wished the King was free.


End file.
